Sketch
by Aldira
Summary: After the disaster with Cho Chang, Harry was convinced love was just not for him, but that jerk McLaggen was sure confusing him with all those mixed signals.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series.

Warning: slash, meaning boyxboy, characters might be OOC

**Sketch**

Harry drew lightly with his quill on a piece of parchment, connecting lines and forming shapes from only memory, dipping the tip into the inkwell every few seconds. His emerald eyes flicked up now and then to see if anyone would approach him in the corner of the library, though he doubted it because it was pretty secluded from the main areas. Heaping piles of books surrounded him to give the illusion that he was studying and to block any gaze wandering from seeing his work. He still was wary for his sketches would definitely bring forth tons of embarrassing questions with which it would be difficult to answer. Finishing the strong jawline, Harry began to touch up on the face, bringing more definition to the nose and more emotion to the eyes.

_Perfect,_ Harry thought. He sat back in his chair and stared at the portrait, inspecting to see if he displayed what he wanted to be shown and for any stray marks or mistakes. Leaning down, Harry gently blew on the parchment, urging the ink to dry faster.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter. What might you be doing here?"

Harry jumped slightly in his chair when he heard the approaching voice of McLaggen.

"What other reason would I be in a library, McLaggen?" sighed Harry, covering the portrait with his arm, hoping the ink dried completely and didn't smudge, "What do you want?"

The elder Gryffindor crossed his arms and leant against the chair next to Harry's. "Keeper's position, but we can't always have what we want."

Harry brushed the back of his hand against his forehead wearily. "I already told you, Ron won it fair and square."

McLaggen brought his face closer to Harry's almost threateningly. "That's bollocks, and we both know it. I'm a far better Keeper than he'll ever be."

Harry bristled. "You could be the best player on the field and I wouldn't want you on my team. You'd probably try to boss us all around and not do your job at all!"

In his haste to defend his friend, Harry moved his arm slightly to face McLaggen's scowl, uncovering the parchment.

The elder stared down to meet furious green eyes but was distracted by a remarkable portrait of a familiar face staring back at him. McLaggen gazed fixedly at the cocky smirk and smoldering eyes. The likeness of the drawing was amazing; the two could be twins! Harry, noticing McLaggen's sudden lack of attention, turned to see what caused his speechlessness. His heart skipped a beat in fear when he saw him staring at the drawing. When Harry made a move to block the portrait from view, the taller quickly snapped out of his stupefaction and snatched the parchment.

"Hah, the great Harry Potter, drawing pictures of me? What other secrets are you hiding, Captain?" McLaggen asked, leaning in seductively. "Is this why you didn't want me on the team? Because you're afraid you can't focus when I'm on the same field as you?"

The other's arms trapped Harry against the chair. The younger tilted his body back as Cormac drew closer and closer until he could see the fine details of his face. Harry began to blush brightly and brought his hands up to Cormac's shoulders panickingly to stop his advance.

"I was just-I mean-I," Harry tried to explain why he was drawing the athlete's face but couldn't think of any reasons without him sounding weird. It also didn't help that Cormac was so close that Harry could feel him breathe.

"Hm, I just noticed how cute you are, Potter," Cormac smirked sexily and bent forward, pressing his lips roughly against Harry's. The kiss was harsh filled with nips and bites. Harry gave a moan when Cormac slipped his tongue into his mouth, running the muscle over every corner expertly. He gripped the taller's shoulders tightly as Cormac pulled at his hair painfully. As suddenly as it started, the snog ended. Cormac disconnected their lips, a line of saliva breaking between them. Harry panted heavily, still holding onto the other. Cormac smirked once again as he took in the sight of even messier than usual hair and lips red from its abuse. He leaned in again and slowly licked the string of their shared essence from Harry's chin.

"Hope we can repeat this again, Captain," called Cormac, almost mockingly, as he strutted away. Harry stared at him dazedly, trying to quiet his breathing.

_What just happened?_

* * *

For the next several weeks, Harry tried to forget about the kiss altogether. It wasn't like he liked it or anything! Oh, who was he kidding? He liked it a lot more than he should. But who could blame him? It was the only decent kiss he ever had; Cho's kiss was wet and awkward while McLaggen's was hot and electrifying. Besides, Harry was not going to start something up with McLaggen. It didn't matter how the kiss made him feel. It didn't matter that McLaggen was incredibly fit, or how he was undeniably handsome, or that his voice could make just about everyone drop their pants.

_Stop it! Stop thinking about him! _Harry shouted in his head.

Harry inwardly seethed at the not so subtle looks cast in his direction but not directly at him; no, the glances were sent to Hermione.

_ Why is he looking at Hermione? Does he like her? Did the kiss mean _nothing_ to him? _Harry ignored the hurt that he felt and joined Ron in glaring at McLaggen, pretending to be angry and irritated at the constant stares. So what if McLaggen didn't like him anymore? Maybe he never was infatuated with Harry from the start. It should make it easier to ignore the elder Gryffindor and their shared kiss, right?

_Then, why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

In December, Harry waited tensely, silently wanting to be asked by McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party. Harry always perked up inwardly when McLaggen passed him in the halls or common room only to be filled with crushing disappointment when the blond walked past without looking back. The brunet knew he had a crush on the elder Gryffindor since sixth year, but it doesn't mean he liked being infatuated with the arrogant jerk. He hated how McLaggen would get his hopes up only to be feeling broken and hurt afterwards.

_I don't want to be hurt anymore,_ he whispered, voice dripping with sadness and defeat.

After making his decision to get over McLaggen who is obviously currently interested in his best friend, Harry was determined to find a date to Slughorn's Christmas party on his own. Love just wasn't for him after all.

_Since I'm destined to be alone, might as well enjoy the night with the few friends I have. _So Harry asked Luna to accompany him to the party as a friend.

Harry never regretted his choice. Luna looked stunning in her silver robes and was funny in her own way, making Harry laugh as she discussed the Rotfang Conspiracy to defend him against Snape's ridicule of Harry's career choice. He was having a grand time with Luna and Hermione who avoided McLaggen to talk with them. She quickly fled, however, when she noticed him walking toward the group.

"Hey, Potter," he smiled at Harry after casting a strange glance at Luna, "have you seen Hermione?"

"No, she left," Harry answered through clenched teeth.

McLaggen raised an eyebrow somewhat teasingly. "Really, she just left without saying goodbye to her date?"

Harry soon realized that no matter how hard he stared at someone, they won't spontaneously combust in a flurry of explosions and bright lights.

"Can I talk with you for a quick moment?" The blond gestured vaguely behind him.

"No, I was just about to leave," Harry made an attempt to evade the elder.

"Great, I was going to leave, too."

Harry froze when a hand grabbed his forearm and made to tug him out of the room.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Luna's dreamy voice and soft peck on his cheeks startled him from his stupor.

Harry brushed the spot where smooth lips ghosted over his skin in surprise. "Happy Christmas to you, too, Luna."

She sent him a mysterious smile before turning around and continuing her intriguing conversation with Sanguini.

The grip on his arm tightened indistinctly.

_ No! Luna, help me! _Harry called out silently. _I don't want to be alone with him!_

He ignored the way his heart fluttered anxiously at the hand still holding him.

McLaggen stomped ahead of him while Harry stumbled behind, the elder yanking him along. As the two neared Gryffindor tower, Harry shattered the tense silence with a question.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked somewhat awkwardly.

The blond whirled around and shoved him against the stone wall. He promptly leaned down and forced their lips together fiercely. Harry stood in shock while his mouth was being assaulted before pushing against McLaggen with all his strength. While he was unsuccessful with detaching the elder from him, Harry was smug to notice that he was definitely making it harder for the other to kiss him. Annoyed by Harry's struggle, McLaggen gripped his jaw roughly.

"You're mine," he hissed.

_No._

"Mine to hold."

_ Stop._

"Mine to possess."

_ Stop it._

"Mine to kiss."

_ Stop pretending that you care._

"Mine to love."

_ Stop hurting me._

If McLaggen noticed that Harry was crying, he didn't show it as he leaned in to kiss him again.

"Stop messing with me, McLaggen! I hate you!" Harry choked out tearfully, shoving him roughly while throwing in a punch and running away with no intended destination.

* * *

Harry managed to avoid McLaggen for two months before he was forced to interact with him. In March, Ron was hospitalized, resulting in Harry having to use McLaggen as Keeper.

The brunet gritted his teeth, irritated at McLaggen's constant attempts to advise the other teammates.

_Shut up and keep your eyes on the rings, you twit! _Harry thought as he ducked under an aimed bludger. _At this rate, even if I get the Snitch, we'd still lose._

"Give that to me!"

Harry crinkled his brow in confusion and slight worry when he heard McLaggen shout.

Turning around, Harry had no time to react as a bludger flew straight towards him.

* * *

Harry grimaced at the pain that erupted in his head when he first awoke. He let out a deep breath before opening his eyes. Recognizing the familiar bedclothes, Harry slumped into the hospital bed. He gingerly touched the bandages wrapped securely around his head.

_What happened?_ Harry conjured up his latest memory. _Oh, right, bloody McLaggen fired a bloody bludger at me._

Harry sat up in alarm, ignoring the abrupt flare of pain, when the curtains around his bed was pulled apart. As a figure emerged, Harry scrambled for his wand. His trusted holly in his hand, he prepared to fire a Stupefy at the intruder before a hand urgently gripped his wrist.

"Harry! It's me!" Harry squinted his eyes, the figure coming into focus. Recognizing the blonde hair and green eyes, Harry relaxed his hold on his wand but did not let go of it.

"Why are you here?" he whispered harshly as he placed his glasses on his face.

"To apologize," McLaggen started out unsurely, Harry narrowing his eyes at the rare display of hesitancy, "for hurting you."

Harry snorted. _Please, this doesn't even compare to all the other pain you've caused._

"It seems like that's the only thing you're good at," Harry added quietly, wanting the elder to experience his pain. As McLaggen flinched, the brunet felt slight guilt for his bitter remark.

"I'm sorry," Cormac whispered. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I know I'm not the smartest person around. I know I can be a right arse. I'd probably be a shit boyfriend, too, but I know I love you. I'm not like you. I won't do what's best for others. I know I'm selfish. I'm not good enough to let you go, and even if you hate me, I'll never stop loving you."

After his passionate confession, Cormac kissed him with a gentleness Harry didn't know he was capable of possessing. When Cormac leaned back, Harry clenched his eyes shut.

"Why can't you ever make this easy for me?" Harry muttered in distress.

Cormac let out a weak chuckle, placing an extravagant box of chocolates from Honeydukes on the bedside table. He tenderly pushed Harry back when he noticed the brunet's sudden tiredness and took off the other's glasses to place them back on the table along with the holly wand he gently pried off his fingers. The blond carefully climbed atop the stiff covers to, after hearing no complaints form Harry, lie down next to him. Cormac smiled softly when Harry, far from dissatisfied, laid his head on the elder's chest.

A silence filled with only quiet breathing manifested between the two.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm?" The brunet sounded like he was on the brink of sleep. Cormac's lips quirked up at the adorableness of the boy in his arms.

"Were you the one who gave me that sketch of a Snitch when I was in here?"

When Harry made a soft agreeing noise, Cormac tightened his hold on the teen.

"So you've fancied me since last year?" Feeling Harry's slow nod, the blond leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to his forehead.

As the tendrils of sleep threatened to drag him down further, Harry listened to the strong heartbeat of the male next to him. Harry wasn't an idiot; he knew that they would undoubtably butt heads in the future what with their equally stubborn and headstrong personalities. But right now, with arms wrapped securely around him, providing him warmth that the blanket could never imitate, Harry felt content and knew that everything would be okay.

There was, however, something bothering him.

Harry abruptly shot up, weariness suddenly drained out of him. Turning worriedly to Cormac, he whispered urgently, eyes searching his face for any deceits and untruths.

"You don't fancy Hermione, right? You like me?"

Cormac brought Harry's face closer until their foreheads were touching. Looking deep into emerald eyes, the blond stared seriously into them, trying to convey with all his emotions the right message.

"Harry, you're the only one for me."

The younger pouted sulkily. "Then why did you invite her to Slughorn's party?"

"_Granger_ invited _me_. Don't know why though. Anyone with eyes can tell she and Weasley want to bang each other," he said as he carded his hands in wild, midnight locks. "Plus, Weasley's fun to rile up; his face gets as red as his hair!"

Although Harry's face was slightly pink from the prospect of his best friends doing explicit actions together, he chuckled at the image of Ron's, admittedly funny, angry face.

"Good, because you're mine. That means no one else can have you," Harry said as he gripped Cormac's shirt tightly.

"The same goes to you, hot stuff," Cormac answered with a sharp tug on his hair. "That means no more Cho Chang, got it?"

Cormac's tone was light, but his eyes were glinting maliciously at the mention of the Ravenclaw.

Harry nodded eagerly. "No more Cho Chang."

"Good," Cormac pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He brushed the bandages around Harry's head gently, a small frown present before he quickly snapped out of it. "Now, time for bed."

Snuggling into the covers once more, Harry gripped Cormac's shirt possessively.

"Night, boyfriend."

Harry smiled giddily. Boyfriend. He had a boyfriend.

"Night, boyfriend," he whispered back. Wonder what Ron and Hermione would think of this once they found them in the morning. Would Ron with his splotchy red face and sputtering lips be frozen in bewilderment or be gesturing jerkily at the ridiculousness that he saved one of his best friends from the evil Quidditch player only to have his other best friend stolen by the very same? Harry bit his lip as he shook from laughter, feeling a questioning hand rub his back confusedly.


End file.
